Most Peculiar
by DeathEater'sDaughter
Summary: Someone challenged me with this so I accepted. What would happen if Jace left and someone else took his place? Alec is straight
1. Chapter 1

Clary P.O.V.

Jace broke up with me almost 2 years ago. He's moved to Los Angeles and is engaged to Emma Carstairs. Mind I had to eavesdrop on Isabelle and Alec to figure it out. So now I am on the roof of the New York Institute, sulking. This Carstairs girl is the luckiest girl alive and I would kill to be in her position. And I know that I should have moved on but it is harder than it sounds. Especially with what we have been through. I hear the door open and assume it is Isabelle telling me to over Jace. But when it doesn't come I assume it is Simon. "Simon go away!" I yell without turning around. "I would if I was Simon. But as I am not can I join you?" I turn around and see Alec. "Yeah sure." "You okay?" He asks me. "Not really. You?" "Just realized something. Still hung up on Jace?" "Yeah. But how did you know?" "Not that hard to figure out." "I know what you are going to say." I reply, turning away from him. "What's that?" "That I need to get over Jace." "Actually, I was going to say the exact opposite." "You were?" "Yep. I was going to say that you want to forgive Jace but it's hard because of what he did." I turn away from him again and think about this. "You are right." "I knew I was. And you don't want to rush forgiveness. Take all the time you need." "Thanks Alec. What did you realize?" "That I… I love you Clary." I at him yet again. His deep blue eyes are full of pure love. By the Angel how did I not notice this? Then it hits me, I love him back, always have. Jace's eyes always had a fire at the back of them. Alec's are full of pure love. "Clary. Say something." "I…. think that I love you too Alec." He kisses me. Gentle yet passionate. Nothing like Jace's passionate, fierce, hungry ones. I kiss him back. I hear the roof door open but decide to ignore it. I hear a gasp that belongs to Isabelle and that is when I pull away. "That was the most peculiar thing I have ever seen!" Izzy shouts. "Hush Izzy." Alec says and kisses me again. I just now gave up on Jace. Alec pulls away. "Clary?" "Yes?" I can feel Izzy's stare. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Clary P.O.V.

"You have got to be kidding me." Izzy says. "What Isabelle?" Alec says. "I'm going crazy. Correct me if I am wrong but, did you just ask Clary out?" "Yes I did." Her face is full of pure shock. I see something sparkle. Magnus. "What did I miss?" He says. "Alec asked Clary out." Isabelle says with a tone of disapproval. "Good for him." Magnus says. I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't mean it. "Clary your mother is here." Isabelle says. "Thanks Izzy. See you all later." I kiss Alec on the cheek and walk off the roof.

"Hey mom." I say when I see her. "Hello dear. Ready to go?" I nod. She notices the smile on my face. I know she does. She doesn't ask until we are at home. "Clary why are you smiling?" "Oh you know, sun shining and birds chirping." "Don't lie to me. Why are you smiling?" "I don't want to talk about it." I say with a note of finality, hoping she will drop it. But she doesn't. "Clary?" "I don't want to….never mind. I started dating Alec today. That's why I am smiling?" "Lightwood? Alec Lightwood?" "Yes mom. How many other Alec's do we know?" She doesn't respond. Thank god she shut up.

My phone rings. "Hello?" "Clary?" Oh no not Jace. "What do you want Jace?" "I'm coming to New York for a couple of days. I was hoping to meet you." "I can't do that. You left without even thinking about me. I don't want to see you ever again." "Cl" I hang up the phone before he can continue. I breathe in and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. Until I fall asleep.

My phone rings at exactly 8:25 the next morning. "Hello?" I say cautiously. "Clary?" It isn't Jace, thank god. "Yes?" "It's Alec I was just wondering if you were doing anything today." I think quickly. "Nope." "Excellent." He says.

At 6:30 Alec picks me up outside my house. I stand on the porch in black tights that hug my legs and heeled boots that come to my knees. Over the tights I am wearing a white dress that stops halfway above my knees. Isabelle made me get a new wardrobe. "You look amazing." Alec says to me. "Thanks." I say with a smile on my face. He opens my car door and I sit down. He climbs in and drives off.

We cross an intersection but another driver doesn't pay attention. The vehicle crashes into my side of the car. The pain is unbearable. I see a light before my eyes. I feel the blood running down my head and from my side, staining the white dress. I can feel my bones break and shatter. I can't breathe. "Clary?" I hear distantly but I can't respond. I close my eyes.

I wake up in a white room. I groan. My head is pounding and my side is throbbing. Someone is holding my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I say the first name that pops in my head. "Alec?" The person turns to me and if it wouldn't hurt so much to cringe I would. Valentine. "But you're dead." I say. "Oh no Clarissa I am not dead." My eyes widen. They are the only part of my body that can show shock, the rest of me is in so much pain. "Clary wake up." I open my eyes.

I am still in the white room. This time my mom is sitting on the edge of my bed. Valentine is nowhere to be seen. I exhale in relief. "What happened? And where am I?" "You were in a car accident. You are lucky to be alive. You are in the hospital." The images fly into memory. I was in the car, talking to Alec when the driver drove into my side of the car. I remember the feelings of blood dripping from my head and my bones breaking and shattering. "How long have I been here?" "A week and a half. The doctors said it would take a while for you to wake up. Alec never left your side while you were asleep. He had to leave because Maryse made him." "Can you call him mom? I want to talk to him." She picks up a phone. "Yours was destroyed in the car crash. Luke got you a new one." She passes it to me. It's an IPhone. Wow. "How do you get to your contacts?" Mom shows me how and I call Alec hoping he will answer.  
"Hello?" "Alec?" "By the Angel. Clary is that you?" "Yeah." "I'm one my way. Give me five minutes." He hangs up.  
Five minutes later Alec walks into my hospital room. He is wearing a brown sweater and dark blue jeans. He looks like he threw all of it on in a couple of seconds. My mom stands and leaves the room, leaving us alone. Alec comes and sits on the hospital bed, next to my shoulder. He grabs my hand. "What happened to you?" I ask. "Bruises and minor injuries. Nothing too major." "Thank Raziel you are okay." "I'm fine. I was so worried about you." "I know. I'm lucky to be alive." I say nonchalantly. "You aren't lucky. The mundane doctors think so. But in the middle of the night Brother Jeremiah came and healed you. But it prolonged your coma. So you slept for longer than the doctors said you would. That made the doctors worry but you're fine. Brother Jeremiah made sure of that." "My mom said you never left." "I didn't till yesterday night. My mom made me come back to the institute." "What happened to me? My mom didn't tell me." He sighs. "Four broken ribs, internal bleeding around your lungs, you're going to have a big scar on your right side where the car slammed into your side, you cracked your head open and the was extra pressure on your brain, as well as torn ligaments in your knees and you broke you left shin." "By the Angel." "Okay you are lucky to be alive. Even by Shadowhunter standards. But I knew you would be fine." He kisses my forehead lightly. "I should also tell you Jace showed up." I attempt to jolt up but it hurts too much so I wince and groan. Alec presses me back down by my shoulders, lightly. "When?" "A couple of days ago. He flew in from Los Angeles. Izzy told him what happened and he came." "What did you do?" "Yelled at him and told him to fly back because you don't want him here."

_Flashback 2 days ago_

_Alec P.O.V._

_ Jace saunters into the room like he owns the place and I look at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?" I ask rudely. "I heard what happened to Clary. I wanted to see if she was okay." "Of course she's not okay! She was in a fatal car accident and managed to survive! And you are lucky she's asleep because she doesn't want to see you!" "Of course she wants to see me. She is in love with me. Deeply in love with me I must say. She will never give up on me. And what are you doing here? You don't even know her?" "She is my girlfriend, thank you very much. And now you better leave." "Your girlfriend? Wow! Things didn't work out with Magnus?" I stand up quickly and stand really close to him. "If you don't leave now and fly back to L.A. I will find you and kill you slowly and painfully and I will make that damn Carstairs women watch." "I dare you to try." "You don't know what you did to her! She would cry for weeks all the time! Because everything reminded her of you! She wouldn't come her for a week because of you! She was crying yesterday because of you! She heard you were getting married to that Carstair's girl and it broke her heart!" "So she's using you to get over me is she?" "Get out. Get out before I kill you." "__Vos can non occidatis me. Vestra sum parabati__." "__Utinam non erat. Tu es mentiendi, improbis, malum bastardus. Iustus amo Valentini. Numquam te videre. Relinquere et nunquam rediisset. Angelus vel iuro ego interficiam te. Parabati te mihi nolo. Ego occidam te.__" Jace walks out. _

Present

"Clary?" "You would actually kill Jace?" "Indirectly. I would put him in a condition he is likely to die. Hoping he would." "Good. You are perfect Alec. I love you." The monitors start beeping and her heart rate is dropping rapidly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or place or other objects in this story. They belong to Cassie Clare**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter Four

Alec P.O.V.

Doctors are rushing in and out. One of them pulls me out of the room. "You must wait out here sir." "What is happening?" "We don't know. Please stay out here." She says and enters the room again. I start pacing. I am freaking out. What if she dies? What if something worse happens? Jocelyn and Luke come running up. "They told us what happened. Is she okay?" Luke says. Jocelyn looks too panicked to talk. "I...I don't know. I was talking to her and her heart rate went down really quickly. I don't know what is going on?" Jocelyn looks like she is about to cry. Luke holds her as she begins to cry. I feel awkward but I am not walking away from this door. I decide to call Isabelle. "Hey Alec." "Hey." I say sadly. "Uh-oh. What's wrong?" I move farther down the hallway so Jocelyn and Luke cannot hear me. "Clary might die." "What happened?" "I was talking to her and her heart rate went down really quickly. I am afraid she is going to die." "Do you want me to come by?" "Call Simon too. I don't think Jocelyn and Luke have." "Okay. I'll call him on my way here. And Alec?" "Yeah?" "Don't panic. She'll be fine." She says and hangs up. What does fine mean? I pace up and down the hallway to keep myself busy.

Isabelle and Simon walk into the hallway after 10 or so minutes. But there is no news on Clary. Isabelle walks up and stops my pacing. "Please stop pacing." "I'm keeping myself busy. I will panic if I'm not busy." Simon is standing with Jocelyn and Luke in silence. "Alec she will be fine." "What does fine mean Isabelle?" "It means she will be okay either way." "So if she dies will she be okay?" "Yes she will. Because she won't be suffering. We may not be okay but she will." I can't respond to that. Because I know she is right. I stand by the wall and sink down to the floor my face in my hands. Izzy sits by me and wraps her arm around my shoulders. She doesn't say anything because she knows that nothing will help. A man walks up and stands in front of us. He is porcelain white with silver hair and silver eyes. I have never seen him before. He is a Shadowhunter, I can tell by his Marks. "Who are you?" Izzy and I say at the same time. This helps me know I am not hallucinating. "I am James Carstairs. I used to be a Silent Brother. I heard about what happened to Clarissa and I have come to help." "They won't let us in. How will you get in?" Izzy asks. "I have medical experience. They have to let me in because I know how to help her." He replies. "Then why are you standing here talking to us if you can help her?" I say a little harshly. "Because you spoke first." He says with a small smile and walks into the room with Clary.

We stay there for an hour. Not moving, not talking, not doing anything. That's when a doctor comes out of the room. "She is awake." He says and Isabelle and I jump up from the floor and hurry over to him. "And she is asking for Alec." I look up. She wants to see me before her family. That's…. shocking. I walk into the room and see she is not alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Most Peculiar Chapter 5**

**Alec P.O.V.**

"Alec make him leave." Then I see the blond haired boy in the corner. "You heard her Jace. Leave." "Who would've guessed you'd go from Magnus to Clary. Too bad she won't be pretty anymore. The car accident messed up her features." "How do you know about the accident?" His face changes. "It was you." I say. "You drove the car that hit us. How could you? She could have died!" "It was an accident. I wasn't paying attention." "You almost killed her! That earns you a cell in Idris for the rest of your life." "Alec please don't tell the Clave." "Why not?" "Because of Emma. I can't leave her. I made a mistake." "What do you mean mistake?" "I dumped Clary because I didn't want to tell her I cheated on her. I have to marry Emma. We have a son. He's one." "You have a son?" Clary says. "It was an accident. I was drunk." "That's not an excuse." "I'm sorry." "I don't forgive you. Alec don't tell the Clave. Not for him or his fiancée but for his son." "Fine. Jace get out. I never want to see you again or I will tell the Clave." He leaves the room as Isabelle comes in. "Was that Jace?" "Yes." Clary looks at me and shakes her head. I know she is telling me not to tell Isabelle about Jace and his son. That will remain between me and Clary.

She is discharged an hour later. Her mom and Luke take her home and Isabelle begs me to come home with her. So I do. And Jace is waiting there with Emma Carstairs and their son.

Mom walks in and she sees Jace and her jaw drops. Isabelle sees their son and her jaw hits the floor, almost literatly. "Who is that kid?" Jace turns and faces not Isabelle but me. "Alec I know you said you didn't want to see me again but I really need a favor from you. Just this one time." "Tell me the favor. I won't guarantee that I will do it." He bends down to his son and whispers something to him. He is not asking me to take care of that kid. He better not be. "You aren't asking me to take care of him are you?" "Yes I am." "Why?" "Sebastian is after me. You can protect him." "No I can't. Not really. Sebastian wants Clary too." "Please Alec." He is begging me. I owe him this one last thing. "Promise me that if you ever get out of this you'll take him back." "I promise." And the look on his face says that he means it. "I'll do it." "Thank you." He lightly pushes his son forward to me but he doesn't want to come. "Go on." Jace says to him. "No I don't wanna." He whispers into his ear and he walks towards me. Then Jace and Emma leave without another word.

"Who in the name of Raziel is that kid?" Isabelle asks. "Well don't scare him." "Oh I'm sorry. Who is that kid?" I roll my eyes. Isabelle. "Can you tell us your name?" I say to him. "Isaiah Alecander." I think he means Alexander. I glance at Izzy. Only one person would name their son that. "Are you telling me?" "Yes." "But he was with..." "Yes he was." "So that is why he?" "Yep." "Wow." "Yeah." He tugs at my sleeve. I look down at him. "I sleepy." I pick him up and take him to one of the empty rooms. The one across the hall from my room and put him down. He curls up under the covers and falls asleep. I cross the hall to my room. I see a letter on my bed.

_Alec,_

_I knew you would take care of Isaiah. His name is Isaiah Alexander. I know you told me not to ask you anything I knew I could ask you this. But I am not coming out of this alive. I know I won't. Isaiah is yours to take care of. Please treat him like he is your own son. Adopt him. I won't come back for him. Sebastian is determined to kill me. And I will if it will stop him. Isaiah is now your responsibility. You can never talk about me and Emma and let him forget us. Or you can have him remember us. It is all up to him. I know Clary will be mad but she will stick with you and help you when she wouldn't do that to me. I can never thank you enough for doing this Alec. I am sorry for everything I've done. But it was all for the best in the end. You got Clary and I am out of everyone's lives. _

_Good bye Alec, Jace._

I really didn't know what I signed up for. Clary is going to kill me.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**So I decided to change chapter five. Because the first version didn't make any sense. I might bring the yin fen back in but not like that. I know I haven't posted in a while but I had been busy with school and then there was exams. Anyways. I hope you liked it. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alec P.O.V.

Clary is going to kill me for sure. Why did I have to say yes to the bastard? I decide that it is to tell her sooner than later. I pick up my phone and call Clary. She picks up on the first ring. "Hello?" "Hey Clary. It's Alec and I have something I need to tell you. It's kinda important." "Okay." She sounds nervous. "Jace came to see me after you were discharged from the hospital. He asked me to take care of his son. And I agreed." "You did?" "Yeah." "Wow. What's his name? How old is he?" She doesn't sound mad. I guess that is good. "His name is Isaiah Alexander. He's one. Jace said that he is gonna die and Emma was determined to go with him. So they aren't coming back to get him. And I get to raise him. I can never mention his parents if I truly didn't want to. What do you think I should do?" she pauses for a moment and I start to worry she hung up till I hear her sigh into the phone. "If you were Jace what would you want?" I think on this for a while. "Alec are you still there?" " Yeah. Sorry I was thinking about what Jace would want." "Here's a better question. If he was your son and you had to leave him to Jace what do you think he would do?" "He would tell him about me." "Then that's your answer. You will tell Isaiah about Jace." And she is right. That is what I will have to do. "Thanks Clary. I really needed to hear that. You don't think I'm crazy do you?" "I definitely think you're crazy but that's what makes you special. I have to go but I'll come over tomorrow and see Isaiah. Goodnight Alec." "Goodnight Clary."

Clary P.O.V.

The next morning when I walk into the Institute I see Izzy in the kitchen. "Hey Clary!" "Hey Isabelle." "He's upstairs with Isaiah. He is in Jace's old room with him." "Thanks." I say then walk upstairs to Jace's old room. I knock on the door and wait for someone to say come I . The door opens and I look down and see him. Isaiah. I must say he is a cute little boy. "Are you Miss Cwary?" I nod. "Yes I am." "She's here!" he yells then jumps on the bed. I smile. He really is a cute little kid. "Isaiah why don't you to see Izzy for a while. I need to talk to miss Clary." He nods and then jumps off the bed and runs downstairs.

"The Clave came to see me last night. The Consul showed up. They said I can't keep Isaiah unless I'm married. And I have to find someone to marry me by the week's end or they will send him to Idris till he's eighteen." That's just wrong to me. "What are you gonna do?" He shrugs. "I'll be right back." I say then walk out into the hallway.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and call Luke who is with my mom. "Yes Clare-Bear?" "Can I help Alec in a big way?" I hear mom in the background. "I'm putting you on speaker. What do you mean by big?" Deep breath. In and out. "Yesterday Jace came and told me that he broke up with me because he cheated on me and had a son. But he left him in Alec's care. The Clave won't let him unless he gets married-" "No. I know what you want to do. No." "But mom. They will send the poor kid to Idris for 18 years if I don't." "You know we can't stop her Jocelyn. It would be better if we agreed and let her do it without us hating her." I hear her sigh because she knows Luke is right. "Fine. You can marry him." "Thanks mom. You too Luke." I hang up the phone and walk into Alec's room. "Oh no."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the places or characters. Except Isaiah, he's my cute little character.**

I want to say thank you to the people that favourite, follow, review my story.

Followers:AllywilsonR5, ClaryElena, Nerdchic, Railyn, bethhreat97, elizabethrenee23, kldnjrt, loudgirl10, shadow hunter 1995, swim4ever1429, Rumeyes13, and CatnipGirlOnFire

Favourites: AllywilsonR5, Lockwheres thekey, Nerdchic, Railyn, elizabethrenee23, loudgirl10, mortalinstrumentsgurl1, shadow hunter 1995, swim4ever1429, Rumeyes13, Liss1357, and lizerb

Reviews: Lockwheres thekey, Nerdchic, divergentdinosaur, mortalinstrumentsgurl1, CatnipGirlOnFire, Liss1357, and lizerb.

I promise that list won't be as long next chapter. Enjoy chapter 7!

/\\\

Clary p.o.v.

I pull his stele out of his hand. "What in the name of Raziel, are you doing?" "I was using a rune from the white book that is ment to cause pain." By the Angel. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood! What possessed you to do this to yourself?" "I can't do this Clary. I can't." The door opens and , Magnus is standing in the doorway. "Magnus what are you doing here?" "Your mother called me Clarissa. I need to speak with Alec alone."

Alec p.o.v.

"Magnus.." "You cannot marry Clarissa." "I have to. Or they won't let me keep Isaiah." "I'll keep him for you. The Clave will allow it." "Magnus please don't. You don't need to do this. I won't let you." "Alec you're too young." "I'm 22 and Clary is almost 20. It's not against the Law. I am going to ask her to marry me. And you can't stop me." "Alec..." "Go Magnus. You're not helping." I can see he doesn't want to leave but he does. All I'm hoping for is that he doesn't try to reason with Clary.

Clary p.o.v.

"I know you don't want me to marry Alec and you have some ridiculous plan to prevent it. But if Alec is going to ask me I don't want to hear it. It's not your choice to make." "Fine. But if you have any problems don't come to me." Then Magnus walks away. I probably shouldn't have been so harsh but I needed to tell him honestly. Alec comes up to me. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" "I'd love too. Let me go get ready. Do you wanna help Isabelle?" "Sure do. Let's go." She grabs me by the wrist and practically drags me to her room.

/\\\

Sorry it's short and that it took long to update. I've been babysitting and catching up on sleep. Hope you liked it. Review!


End file.
